


Watching, Waiting, Commiserating

by multifascinate (talkativelock)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Ficlet, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkativelock/pseuds/multifascinate
Summary: There’s a crunching of something on the other end, probably chips in Kuroo’s mouth, and then a laugh. “You should talk to him.”Koutarou lets the blinds snap closed and takes the binoculars he’s been using to watch the new neighbor move in for the last hour down from his eyes. “Dude, no. I’d probably explode or something.”





	Watching, Waiting, Commiserating

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is crossposted from my tumblr for archival purposes. Original ficlet can be found [here](http://talkativelock.tumblr.com/post/164080211887/).
> 
> Ficlet is prompted: "brand new neighbors au"
> 
> Special thanks to Dory for editing.

“Listen, Kuroo, my dude,” Koutarou whispers into the phone. “I think he might be the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

There’s a crunching of something on the other end, probably chips in Kuroo’s mouth, and then a laugh. “You should talk to him.”

Koutarou lets the blinds snap closed and takes the binoculars he’s been using to watch the new neighbor move in for the last hour down from his eyes. “Dude, no. I’d probably explode or something.”

Kuroo scoffs in his ear. “But what if he plays volleyball and you miss out on the chance to play with the most beautiful person you’ve ever seen, besides me, because for once in your life you actually didn’t talk to someone?”

Kuroo makes a really compelling argument actually. Koutarou is almost surprised. Usually Kuroo’s arguments are made of spite which isn’t really Koutarou’s style.

Koutarou puts his binoculars to his face and goes to pry open the slats of the blinds again to see if he can spot volleyball equipment of some kind but before he touches them the doorbell rings. Koutarou sighs. It’s probably his dad, who forgets his keys on a regular basis and constantly has to be let in.

“I don’t know, Kuroo,” Koutarou says as he heads to the door, “that seems like wishful thinking.”

He can almost hear Kuroo roll his eyes over the phone. 

“Honestly,” is all Koutarou hears of Kuroo’s response because he’s opened the door and come face to face with the beautiful stranger from next door and suddenly Koutarou can’t hear anything.

“Um,” he says.

“Hello,” the beautiful stranger replies, “I couldn’t help but notice the volleyball net set up in your backyard and I was wondering if you could tell me about the local teams.”

Koutarou nods rapidly while Kuroo screams something in his ear that sounds like “Is that him!?”

The stranger smiles and it lights up his entire face. “I’m Akaashi Keiji.”

Koutarou is already in love.


End file.
